Sonic Elemental Chronicles
by DarkMegaSF
Summary: Sonic, Shadow and Silver have trouble beating Gemerl. So they travel to gather more of the Shards that Shadow had obtained first. Please R&R.


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sonic, Shadow, Silver or any other Mobian in this fic. I will post the info of OC's in my profile.**

**Please R&R**

**The Day of War

* * *

**

It was an ordinary day in Emerald City of Mobius.... until Dr. Eggman sent a huge army of robots to attack it. The army was led by Gemerl, Eggman's most powerful creation. Even Sonic the Hedgehog has trouble fighting him. Apparently, Eggman has managed to get his hands on all 7 Chaos Emeralds and inserted them into Gemerl's energy supply core. Eventually, Sonic got beaten up pretty badly. Eventually, the blue hedgehog was gasping for breath while Gemerl was floating in the air using his thrusters.

"(gasp) Damn... How much more strength have you got?" asked Sonic.

"_Your words are of no importance. Our objectives here are almost complete. Only a few obstacles remaining._" responded Gemerl.

"Obstacles? What obstacles?"

However, Sonic's question got answered before Gemerl could respond as Gemerl got hit by a black blur then a flying rock with cyan outlines. Sonic then saw Shadow the Hedgehog give Gemerl another kick to the face. After that, Silver the Hedgehog then sent more flying rocks at Gemerl just as Shadow got out of the way, causing the robot to get hit into a wall.

"_Gah! We have no time for this! Inferiors! Exterminate them!_" commanded Gemerl as he flew back to Eggman's base wherever that is.

As soon as the machine gave the command, all the other robots, Metal Sonics, Phis, Metallix, etc., focused their attacks on the three hedgehogs.

Sonic tried to Spin Dash past them but got got blocked by a Chaos Gamma. He then tried to give a kick towards the robot's visual screen but failed as the machine reacted by grabbing his leg. It then fired a static blast at him. While being shocked by the blast, Sonic crashed into a wall.

Shadow however, shot a Chaos Spear at a Metal Sonic to get some room and smirked at the outcome as the Metal Sonic crashed on a random robot and thus, taking both of them out. But then he got hit by a missile in the back and which the impact created a crater around him.

Silver was busy levitating a random robot and smashing it at others. When he finally threw it, a huge pile of robots jumped on him like a football team. Feeling ticked off, Silver blasted them away with his telekinesis. But one of the robots shot him with a laser that blasted him off his feet.

"Huff.... huff... We need to get outta here!" said Sonic as he slowly got up.

"I agree with you on this one," said Shadow as he got up too.

"But how are we going to do that with all of these robots here?" complained Silver.

"That's where _we_ come in!"

The three hedgehogs looked at the city gate and saw Knuckles the Echidna, Tails, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Android Shadow, The Babylon Rogues and Team Chaotix. All of them then started beating the crap out of the robots.

"Why is Jet helping us?" wondered Sonic silently.

Shadow then turned to the other two and revealed three shards in blue, white and black colors separately. Shadow then tossed the blue and white ones at Sonic and Silver respectively

"Take them, I found that they give enough energy for a Chaos Control," he said at their confused looks.

"Then why didn't you use them?"

"It's because the only the black one works for me, O-Blue Idiot!"

"Hey! You're the idiot here, you faker!"

"Can we just get ON with this?"

"Shut Up, Silver!" yelled both hedgehogs.

"Hmph! Follow me," stated Shadow.

"_Chaos Control!_" yelled the three of them as they disappeared in a flash of light.

They then appeared in a cave filled with electrical currents. There was static covering the walls of the cave and yellow colored crystals spiking up the the floor.

"Err.. Shadow? Where are we?" asked Sonic.

"This is where I sense the same type of energy that comes from the shards we have."

"Then why didn't you get them first?"

"Because I had to save your sorry ass, fool."

"What did you say!?" Sonic raised his fist.

"Guys! Stop! We're not here to fight each other!" shouted Silver as he got between them.

"Fine!" said both Sonic and Shadow as they faced their own direction.

"What is this place anyway?" wondered Sonic as he reached out to touch one of the crystals, and suffered an electric shock when he made contact.

"AAARRRGGHH!!"

"Who's the idiot who SCREAMED!!" yelled Shadow with a very annoyed look.

"WHO GOES THERE!!!!" boomed an angry voice.

The three hedgehogs looked further into the cave and saw a hedgehog emerging from it. He had yellow fur with raised quills and dark blue highlights. His eyes were electric blue. He wore a gray hoodie and dark blue trousers. He also wore some sort of rocket shoes and gloves which had lightning shaped markings on the palms. He had a sword strapped to his waist as well.

"Who are you?" questioned Silver as he got into a fighting stance.

"I am the Guardian of the Shard of Thunder; Voltage Lightning. But call me Volt and you are in my domain," answered the hedgehog.

"Guardian of the Shard of Thunder?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, and there is no way am I letting you have _this_!" said Volt as he revealed a shard that looks exactly like the ones they had but yellow.

"Hey! That looks like..." started Silver.

"_These,_" finished Shadow as they all revealed their own shards.

"I-Impossible! You have three of the Shards of Elemental Essence?!?" yelled Volt the moment he saw them.

* * *

**Well.. I want to at least have 2 reviews before I continue the rest of the story. I want to know that there are people reading this and acknowledging it. Oh, and I OWN Voltage Lightning. To anyone who read this earlier: I'm sure you noticed that I changed Spark's name to Volt. I wanted to come up with something original.  
**


End file.
